1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a potted device, especially a potted, explosionprotected electromagnet comprising a coil, preferably embedded in a potting compound in a housing, and a ferromagnetic circuit, which can be connected to external lines via contact elements arranged inside the housing and likewise embedded in the potting compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Potted devices have been known for a long time and are described, for example, by DE-G 90 03 343.4.
As it is a requirement for potted, explosion-protected electromagnets that the potting compound must ensure proper electric insulation to prevent any explosive gas mixture from reaching any ignition sources, and that the potting compound be capable of withstanding mechanical strains and of guarding the respective operational equipment from chemical influences, it is necessary to embed the contact elements, required for connecting external lines, in the potting compound as well. In addition it must be provided to arrange the contact elements inside the housing in a space separated from the surroundings, whereby it is additionally guaranteed that no explosive gas mixtures can reach the contact elements.
In the case of certain known devices, as described for example in Applicant's leaflet 7501453.05.04.96, the contact elements are arranged in a cavity of the housing that is accessible from the outside and can be opened, for example, by a plate.
Such an arrangement of the contact elements makes the operation of leading up the external lines and connecting them with the contact element(s) problematic and time-consuming, especially as tools, for example screwdrivers or the like, can be used inside the cavity of the housing only with great difficulty.